Casualidades?
by I'm Rakel
Summary: Edward y bella siempre fueron amigos, estudiaban juntos en primaria, y además, eran vecinos. Un día Bella se tiene que mudar, y pierde contacto con Edward. Pasan años hasta que se encuentran en el campo de la universidad. ¿Qué pasará?
1. Sorpresas

Hola a todos!! Este es mi nuevo y primer fic, así que espero que les guste y bueno, que me dejen sus reviews de cómo les ha parecido mi historia.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la única e incomparable, Stephenie Meyer. La historia ha sido inventada por esta cabecita en sus tiempos libres! :)**

**Summary:** _Edward y bella siempre fueron amigos, estudiaban juntos en primaria, y además de esto, eran vecinos. Un día Bella se tiene que mudar, y pierde contacto con Edward. Pasan años hasta que se encuentran en el campo de la universidad. ¿Qué pasará cuando se reencuentren?, ¿saldrán a renacer aquellos recuerdos y sentimientos de la infancia?_

* * *

**1er Capítulo**

_Sorpresas_

BPOV

_- Gracias, aquí tiene_ – le dije al señor del taxi después de que este me ayudara a bajar las maletas del auto.

Me pare en frente de aquella construcción enorme que tenia ante mis ojos. No podía creer que había llegado el día, por fin me mudaba a la universidad, donde esperaba que hiciera amistades, y no fuera peor que la secundaria. Ese era uno de mis miedos principales, ya que nunca había sido muy abierta, y no estaba preparada para las tan mencionadas "fiestas universitarias"; no, definitivamente no venía para eso.

Pase el gran arco de bienvenida y me dirigí hacia la recepción, tuve que pasar todo el campus cargando mi pequeña maleta y un bolso, las cuales no pesaban mucho ya que no eran grandes ni estaban llenos de ropa, lo cual agradecí en el alma.

Después de haber ido a la recepción y que me dieran el número de habitación a la cual debía dirigirme, me encontraba al frente de esta.

Me paré al frente de esta y contemplé el número para asegurarme que era, _"113-C"_ leí para mí misma y verifiqué que si era la correcta, y toqué. Esperaba a que me abriera la que se suponía que sería mi room-mate, la cual…. Al parecer nunca apareció.

Me pregunté si estaría tomando una ducha o andaría por los alrededores del campus, así que busqué la llave entre mis bolsillos, tuve que dejar todo en el piso, ya que por poco que pareciera, podía ser toda una maniobra para mí, así que hice esto y abrí la puerta, tomando mis cosas y entrando directo al recibidor cerrando la anterior con el pie.

Me quedé helada, sabía que mis padres les gustaba que gracias a mis notas podía asistir a una universidad prestigiosa y toda la cosa, ¡pero esto era demasiado!

Observé cada cosa y solo pudo salir de mi un - _Wow!_ – a los que de repente una voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

_- Jaja ¿te gusta?, no es nada comparada con las habitaciones_ – dijo una voz de una chica, que se me hacía familiar.

Al voltearme me encontré a …. ¡Angela! Mi compañera en la secundaria, no lo podía creer, estaba tan emocionada que sólo le salté encima sin pensar en mis acciones.

_- Oh Angii, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte! Pensé que me tocaría toda esta locura sola!_

_- Ehh.. Si Bella yo tam…bién me alegro, pero por… favor…. ¡¡aire!! _– dijo mi amiga con lo que me separé de ella sin soltarla del todo.

_- Oh lo siento Ang, es que simplemente no lo puedo creer, ¿cómo ha sucedido?_ – pregunté mientras le daba vueltas a las posibilidades de que estaba soñando.

_- Bueno resulta ser que no eras la única de buenas notas sabes?, y pues aquí estoy preguntándome si me aceptarías como tu compañera?_ – dijo colocando ojos llorosos.

_- ¡¿Estás hablando en serio?! AAAA!!!_ – no podía decir más! Simplemente me le volví a abalanzar sobre ella, dejando a entender lo claramente a gusto que me sentía al respecto.

Pasamos la mañana empacando y observando las habitaciones y cada rincón de nuestro dormitorio. ¡Era increíble! El recibidor tenía un gran televisor con un gran sofá en frente de este y con una pequeña nevera, en donde nos imaginamos viendo nuestras películas favoritas, aunque sabíamos el gran espacio que iba a sobrar en aquel sofá. ¿A quién engañábamos?

Los dormitorios eran geniales, y acogedores, cada uno con su computadora y baño personal. Me sentía realmente bien, y además de aliviada al saber que Ángela sería mi acompañante durante estos 5 años de carrera. Aunque también vimos que sobraba una habitación, que aún se encontraba vacía lo que nos decía que no había llegado, ó simplemente no la ocuparían. Pero no dimos mucha importancia sabiendo que estaríamos las dos como compañeras.

Eran las 12:23 cuando terminamos y decidimos bajar a dar una ojeada para luego ir a comer y seguir conociendo. Pasamos por el gimnasio, la biblioteca (la cual tenía una gran cantidad de libros, en donde sabía tenía que visitar pronto), y nos perdimos después hasta poder conseguir el camino hacia un pequeño boulevard de tiendas y sitios de comida que se encontraba dentro del campus.

Decidimos comer algo sencillo por lo que nos paramos en un local llamado _"Hanks"_ y pedimos 2 te fríos y 2 combos de _hot dogs_.

Comenzamos a comer, mientras hablábamos de lo emocionada que estábamos por todo lo que nos estaba pasando, hasta que por la orilla de mi ojo pude visualizar un cabello como sólo él lo tenía, fue un acto-reflejo.

Me volteé buscando aquel tono broncíneo entre toda la gente, hasta que lo vi, bueno no exactamente ya que estaba de espalda y había demasiada gente pero, se parecía demasiado! Y yo sabía que en el mundo sólo existía una persona con aquel color de cabello! Nunca Se me iba a olvidar aquello!

No estaba segura si era o no, mis ojos no me lo creían y además tenía demasiado tiempo sin saber de él! Hasta que se volteó de repente riéndose con una chica rubia que tenía al lado. Si era él, era _Edward Cullen_!

* * *

Bueno ahí lo tienen! Espero que les guste u.u  
Es mi primer fic, de verdad se que puede que les parezca aburrido o no sé pero más adelante si me dejan reviews se que me motivaran y serán de su agrado! ;)

Pleasee denle a GO! :) Me harían muy feliz! quiero saber que piensan y den sus opiniones y críticas, sin pasarse claro esta! :)

Actualizaré 2 veces por semana si me entra la inspiración! :D , sino 1 vez por semana ! prometido! :)

Bye!!


	2. La Nueva Roommate

Hoola! No saben lo feliz que me siento! De verdad no quepo en ella! Nunca me espere que me llegaran a leer el primer cap! u.u

Muchas gracias de verdad! :D Y por todas las alertas! Espero que este cap les guste y bueno nos leemos! Bye! :)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la única e incomparable, Stephenie Meyer. La historia ha sido inventada por esta cabecita en sus tiempos libres! :)**

**Summary:** _Edward y bella siempre fueron amigos, estudiaban juntos en primaria, y además de esto, eran vecinos. Un día Bella se tiene que mudar, y pierde contacto con Edward. Pasan años hasta que se encuentran en el campo de la universidad. ¿Qué pasará cuando se reencuentren?, ¿saldrán a renacer aquellos recuerdos y sentimientos de la infancia?_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

_La Nueva Room-mate_

**EPOV**

Habíamos aparcado en el estacionamiento del campus, yo había ido con Alice, mientras Emmet iba con Rosalie y Jasper en su Jeep. Nos bajamos y Emmet cargó su bolso junto con toda la ropa de Rose, su novia desde el primer año de secundaria, y al decir _toda_, debo decir mucha!

Podría decir que sentía lastima de Emmet al igual que Jasper, ya que la enana mucho menos se quedaba atrás con toda su ropa!

Mientras ellos bajaban todo, yo agarré mi bolso y me dirigí a la recepción. Sentí muchas miradas en mí, lo cual no me gustaba, odiaba aquella manera en la que las chicas se te quedaban mirando, y no es porque era _gay_!, definitivamente no lo era!; simplemente que se te lanzan encima sin en realidad conocerte.

Siempre tuve aquel problema, y Emmet aunque no viviera conmigo, era nuestro primo y se la pasaba en nuestra casa, siempre me molestaba diciéndome _"Ey bro! Por qué no aprovechas? Vamos! Ellas son las que te están buscando no?"._ Pero sinceramente yo no solamente quería estar con una chica, sino con alguien que pudiera hablar y toda la cosa, no es eso a lo que se refiere tener una novia?, aunque bueno nunca me he sentido enamorado como decía estar Jasper o Emmet. Bueno por lo menos sabía que Alice si estaba de acuerdo conmigo! Y sabía que aunque lo estuviera siempre estaba preocupada de que yo estuviera solo desde que ella y Emmet encontraron a los mellizos Jasper y Rosalie Hale.

Pero no viene al caso, simplemente aceleré el paso queriendo llegar deprisa a la recepción y conseguir nuestras habitaciones.

Ya al salir de la oficina, me encontré con los chicos y les expliqué la situación.

_-Okey, según lo que me dijeron, cuando son familias tienen la opción de quedarse juntos en un apartamento, pero al parecer la enana pidió cambio, por qué lo hicistes? _– pregunté sin levantar la mirada de las llaves que tenía en las manos, la verdad no me importaba mucho su decisión pero sabía que algo planeaba.

_- Bueno Eddie pensé que tu y Emmet podrían tener un buen tiempo juntos no crees? _– dijo dando risitas, a lo que di frente y le mande una mirada – _bueno, bueno, es solo que ustedes dos son muy aburridos, y quería conocer más personas, tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto._ – terminó diciendo, haciendo que voltease los ojos como respuesta.

_- En fin, Rose y Jasper aquí tienen sus llaves, yo me voy con Emmet, a todos nos tocó el edificio "A", menos la enana que quiere buscar "aventuras" en otro edificio _– lo que respondió arrebatándome las llaves y dándose la vuelta con Jasper siguiéndola.

_- Si te interesa estas en la C._

_-Eso ya lo sabía Eddieee!! _– dijo con tono agudo y sacándome la lengua. Dios, nunca cambiaría. Decidí ignorarlos y seguir con mi camino.

Llegamos al edificio y Emmet se quedó con Rosalie en su habitación, que estaba 2 a la izquierda de la de nosotros, "ayudándola" a estar a gusto; claro seguramente se ayudarían mutuamente, no quería pensar en eso.

Entré acomodándome en el sillón, pensando que sería de los próximos 5 años que se avecinaban. Definitivamente sería lo mismo de siempre, Rose con Emmet, y Alice con Jasper; no quería buscar la "aventura universitaria" de que hablaba Emmet y definitivamente tampoco "Abrir mi círculo social" como Alice, solo quería terminar mi carrera de Médico e irme a Europa a ejercer, y así complacer a mis padres de graduarme aquí. Definitivamente solo quería eso.

Estando tan cansado por el viaje, entré a una habitación que era de color azul oscuro con una ventana que tenía una gran vista al campus, definitivamente esta era para mí, tendría una perfecta vista de la luna y el decorado era mi color favorito. Puse mis cosas al lado de la cama y me tiré a la última, queriendo descansar un rato, preparándome porque sabía que Alice vendría más tarde, a aquella nunca se le agotaban las energías, y no era bueno negarse a sus planes.

**APOV**

Definitivamente cada vez estaba más emocionada!

No podía creer que al fin estuviéramos todos juntos en la universidad! A parte que iba a conocer nuevas personas tenía un plan entre manos! Ohh si! Como me llamaba Alice Cullen tenía que conseguirle una pareja a mi aburrido hermano. Me sentía tan mal cuando salíamos y estábamos todos en pareja menos él, o cuando no quería salir diciendo como excusa cualquier estupidez, pero sabiendo que era precisamente porque se sentía como el tercero, por así decirlo.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación junto a Jasper no podía contener la emoción así que ni siquiera toqué, entrando de una vez para poder conocer quien viviría conmigo.

Entre consiguiéndome sólo a Jasper y a mí en aquel recibidor, ash! No había nadie! Tendría que esperar hasta la noche para poder verlas? Me disgustaba!

Vi que se trataba de 3 habitaciones por lo que me emocione más aún! A Rosalie le agradará saber que seremos un cuarteto para las fiestas "_solo para chicas_".

Me acomode en una de las habitaciones y me dispuse a bajar con Jasper e ir a buscar a los muchachos para ir a comer, toda aquella emoción me había dejado hambrienta!

Emmet fue fácil de convencer aunque estuviera "ocupado" con Rose, ya que tenía hambre; pero Edward fue más duro por levantar de la cama.

_- Edward Anthony Cullen! Levántateeee!!! _– gritaba mientras lo jalaba para poder tirarlo de la cama, lo cual obvio era un intento en vano.

_- Oh! Alice! Déjame dormir! Estoy cansado!!_

_- "Oh Alice" nada! Levántate ya! Tenemos que ir a comer y conocer el campus! Te doy 5 minutos, o llamo a Emmet! Jum! _

Salí de su habitación y pude escuchar como gritaba maldiciones, me reí por lo bajo y esperé afuera, y tal como dije en 5 minutos estaba afuera. Sonreí para mí misma, puede que sea más grande y mayor que yo sólo por unos meses, pero sabía que tenía cierto poder sobre él.

Bajamos y el boulevard me encantó! Era sencillamente adorable! Sabía que iba a tener que bajar con Rose y probablemente mis nuevas room-mates a echarle un vistazo a todo aquello.

Encontramos un sitio llamado "_Hanks_" que se veía de lo más cool y entramos. Jasper y yo buscamos una mesa mientras Rose y Edward se dedicaban a ver que había de comer. Emmet tuvo que ir al baño ya que no le dio tiempo cuando llegaron excusándole que "Rose tenía mucho que guardar" haha pillos!

Comimos unos _Hot Dogs_, menos Rose que pidió una ensalada, raro en ella la verdad porque tenía un apetito voraz, por algo era la novia de nuestro querido Emmet, y eso deja bastante que decir.

Dimos una vuelta y observamos el atardecer desde la piscina, estaba feliz con Jasper, cuando observé a Edward recostado de una tumbona viendo hacia el crepúsculo. Me sentí realmente mal, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

**BPOV**

Cuando lo vi en _"Hanks"_ sentí que se me paró el corazón!

¿De verdad era él, o era una treta de mi subconsciente? Si era así no entendía porque me tendía aquella jugarreta, sabía que simplemente yo nunca podría olvidar a Edward, cuando me separé de él me dolió demasiado.

_*Flash-back*_

_- Así que te vas? – dijo con una voz llena de tristeza._

_- Así parece – contesté mirando hacia mis manos y jugando con estas._

_- Te voy a extrañar – dijo después de unos segundos apartando su mirada._

_Cuando dijo aquello se me partió el alma, levante y lo mire, estaba observando el cielo con una mirada como si tratara de buscar algo._

_- Edward… - llamé_

_A esto solo pudo voltear y verme_

_- Dime que me vas a recordar. No quiero que te olvides de mí. Siempre vas a ser más que mi amigo sabes. – El semblante que había construido se rompió con totalidad, y pude ver sus profundos y hermosos ojos esmeraldas quebrarse ante mí. Definitivamente me sentía destrozada al tener que separarme de mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi Edward._

_*Fin del Flash-back*_

Éramos solo unos niños en aquel entonces, pero si algo recordaba era aquella buena relación que teníamos, siempre jugábamos en el patio de cada uno y acampábamos seguido bajo las estrellas contándonos cosas estúpidas que simplemente disfrutábamos por estar en la compañía del otro.

Fue muy duro separarme de él. Pero cuando lo vi en aquel establecimiento, definitivamente era demasiada coincidencia. No lo pude ver más, ya que debido al gentío no pude encontrarlo, así que decidí rendirme, tal vez tenía razón y todo aquello era sólo mas que un juego de mi disparatada cabeza.

Terminamos de comer, dimos unas vueltas, hablamos y decidimos volver a las habitaciones ya cuando se empezó a poner el sol. Al regresar vimos que alguien había entrado, y la habitación antes desocupada, ahora habían afiches pegados en las paredes, y el closet totalmente repleto, encontrándome maletas aún sin abrir en un lado del cuarto.

Wow, así que teníamos a una aficionada por la ropa aquí, no me gustaba todo aquello, esperaba que no fuera una toda hueca, de esas totalmente "fresas" que solo piensan en su atuendo, su cabello y chicos.

Salimos de ahí ya con un poco de hambre. Y nos encontramos en el recibidor.

_- Así que, quieres estrenar la tv? – _le pregunté a Ángela.

_- Si claro! Qué tal si vas buscando algo bueno que ver mientras pido una pizza?_

_- Me encantaría! Tengo hambre ya!_

_- Jaja tu no cambias verdad? Con todo?_

_- Si que me conoces –_ contesté y con esto fue directo al teléfono.

Regresó y ya al encontrar una peli, nos sentamos a esperar al repartidor, cuando sentimos el timbre sonar.

_- Ya ha llegado? Wow! Esto si que es genial! –_ Contestó mi amiga, haciéndome reír mientras me levantaba dispuesta a recibir la pizza.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con lo que menos esperaba!

_- Bella Swan? _– preguntó la menuda persona que tenía al frente.

_- Alice?! Qué diablos….! –_ Y sin darme más tiempo se me abalanzó encima.

No lo podía creer! Hoy había sido, sin duda un día lleno de sorpresas, primero Ángela y ahora Alice… ey esperen! … si Alice Cullen está aquí, eso quiere decir que… no era una alucinación!!

Definitivamente este día fue el más largo de mi vida!.. aunque aún no terminaba

* * *

Eyyy! bueno ahí tienen!  
Espero que les gustee!! :) De verdad me emocione con las alertas y todo eso! Además 4 reviews! no saben que bien me sentí al ver que si leyeron mi historia :)

Espero que les guste y más o menos entiendan lo que tengo en mi cabeza xD

Espero sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas y si quieren ayudenme dandome ideas y asi me inspiro mas!

Espero poder actualizar el miércoles y sino ya será el lunes porque me voy de vacaciones!  
De todas maneras ya empiezo para poder este miércoles!

Nos leemos! Bye!

Rakel! :)


End file.
